I Learned From The Likes Of You
by iRocka
Summary: ONESHOT. We live and we learn. Sometimes, it isn't easy. We get hurt somewhere by someone and learning is as hard as forgetting it ever happened. Jai had to be like someone who caused her pain for reasons some just don't understand.


**I have committed a grave crime. I haven't updated in forever. Final Touches, Post Mortem and Chasing Hearts has been on hold for the longest time. Lack of reviews does not stimulate my writing ideas.**

**But here's a oneshot I skeedadled out of my head at two in the morning. I'm not sure if it makes sense, thought.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jaclyn Blair Taylor.**_  


* * *

What if, just if, for the first time, I'm not the one that's played? What if, instead of him being the one with many chicks, I get to have oh-so-many dudes? What if everyone saw me as cool and not a whore, just like how they see him as the king and not a man-slut? What if, just if, I didn't want anything serious with anyone and the whole world was cool with that? What if?_

Jaclyn Blair Taylor was the name. Around the streets of Los Angeles, she was known as Jai. Living in a loft-style apartment, she managed to pay the bills by working freelance. Being one of the most sought-after photographer in the entire California area, money wasn't something hard to come by. The lower level was work area, filled with equipment and work stations. The mezzanine was for living, a small sofa bed, bathroom and lounge area was just enough.

Randal Keith Orton was the moniker. Around the streets of Los Angeles, he was known as Randy. A flirt by nature, this World Wrestling Entertainment top-notch superstar got his pay by making a living out of slamming other men around while wearing underwear on heavily baby-oiled skin. He was a party boy at heart and had played a million girls in relationships. Content with his instant gratification, his smile and wink can get him anything.

John Felix Cena was the identity. Around the streets of Los Angeles, he was known as John. The cool rapper who sold albums by the millions and did bench-presses by the thousand, he surely wasn't someone to mess with. He's a loving guy, had a good head on his shoulders, raised properly and all. But he was a quiet one when it came to serious matters. But, in the WWE ring and in his tracks, silence is never golden.

_This isn't a guy likes girl, girl likes other guy, guy hates other guy but other guy is really gay and likes guy story. It's nowhere near your next Sally sob story. This is about a girl, who unfortunately loves herself more than any guy out there. Now, is that so wrong?_

With the rep he had, Randy was definitely the lady killer. That was until he met the girl who definitely broke more hearts than his bedpost had notches.

When Jai stepped into the club three weeks prior, she looked more of the model than the photographer. Her slim but toned five-foot-four frame was clad in a slinky black bandage minidress. Her auburn hair was in a side-pony and her eyes were painted with jet black mascara. From those alone, she definitely looked like trouble in black four-inch ankle booties.

There was no doubt that she was a really sweet girl who loved to party it up on the weekends. Those were the custom few that her job didn't take her places. She loved the Los Angeles scene and the parties were all the rage. She brought, started and left at the peak of the party. Randy took his chance that night and charmed her into his room. But that was all. His room.

"_If you want some of this, you have to earn it."_

She only gave them her lips. Any further, she'd tell them there was a price. Unfortunately, no one got anything and everything right. No one came close. Randy was one of many, but he got his fair warning that night.

"_Look, Randy, I'm not interested in love," she prided herself in being able to remember names, unlike some. "I don't want to settle down. We can stay friends, with a whole lot of benefits."_

"_...Honey, you're seriously telling me that you're turning this down?" he said, his eyes looking down and back from his just-removed-my-polo-shirt-look. He was oozing sex appeal, but he saw nothing in her face._

"_Only because there's a lot more I can do for you." She said and smirked. "But I have to warn you, kid. You're not the only one in my little black book."_

"_Baby, as long as I have you tonight, I don't care if you're fucking the rest of the world."_

He found himself frequenting the Los Angeles area a lot more, even when he wasn't scheduled for any shows and meet and greets. He was volunteering to handle events within that area just so he could get a taste of some non-sexual intercourse loving that satisfied to great heights. She was an alluring one, yes. She could give him the world with just a single synchronized dance in the club. She had that much power.

"_Baby, where are you? I'm at my usual hotel." He said after the beep had rung. She was out of the scene tonight and it made him wonder where she was. There was a _them_. He was pretty sure of that._

_She only called an hour later. "Randy, stop calling. I'm in New York and out on a date."_

"_And who's this guy? Is he way hotter that I am? Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have waited." He said._

"_Because I don't need to tell you shit, Randy. I warned you." She said and hung up._

Still he kept coming back for more. Once, he managed to get her drunk enough to spill some things he'd never heard from any woman in his list. She was frustrated that night, and he shoved about a case of martinis down her throat.

"_Love 'em so they think they're on top of the world ,then leave 'em. I get tired of shit. I don't stay with one guy because you all bore the hell out of me." She said, inebriated beyond rational belief._

"_Same here, baby. One girl just isn't enough. But you know," he said smoothly. "one night could take away all the wrongs in your world. I can make you satisfied like you've never been before. After all, you are the most beautiful piece of art I have ever laid my baby blues on."_

_He was captivating, yes. But it stunned him how she managed to keep herself away and stick with her no-intercourse motto. She insisted they stay at his hotel room, and while she gave him the sweetest smile that poked at his heart just a tiny bit, he found himself drifting asleep with her in his arms. Yes, he had felt like the inebriated one, inebriated enough to let gravity do its job._

Tsk. Tsk. Randy never learned his lesson. He soon found out why she left early the next morning with a note that said "Thanks, but no thanks." on his bed.

_She was sitting there at the cafe with his best friend, John. They were having morning coffee, and his arm was slung around her shoulders as though it were the most natural of things. He understood what she meant now. He wasn't the only one._

"_So, baby, what's the next thing on your agenda today?" John asked gently as he planted a kiss on her forehead._

"_I want to go up and rest. I hardly got any sleep last night. I'll see you tonight at your room for movies?" she asked._

_He nodded and soon left. Randy walked up to her and asked, "What's the deal with John?"_

"_Oh, it's easy." She said simply. "He's my daytime-coffee guy."_

"_Daytime-what guy?"_

"_When I want some early morning coffee or in-room movies with someone who's sure to pamper me, I call John. If it's late night, I call Jake. If I want to party, I call you. If I want to—"_

"_You're telling me that you have all of us as your boyfriend?"_

"_Duh. Look, Randy, I already told you. I'm not interested in settling down and shit. I told every single one of you that you're not the only one. You're all still here. Look, honey, I smiled, winked a little and got what I wanted. If you're not down with that, why the fuck are you still here?"_

"_Because... I'm falling in love with you."_

"_Pshaw, Randy. Don't fool yourself. You're a one night a month kind of guy. Pack your bags."_

Nothing had crushed him more. The playboy in him was tamed by a vixen who tamed almost everyone in sight. Needless to say, he agonized over his loss for days. He decided prematurely that he'd talk to John about the situation, seeing as it was that they were both superstars taken in by a single woman.

"_John, dude, I need some help with a girl..."_

"_Trying to bed another ring-rat, Randy? Don't you ever learn to settle with one woman?"_

"_Why? Are you settling with one?"_

"_I have this girl. Her name is Jai. I'm in love with her and I'm perfectly happy where I am."_

"_Dude, that girl's a player by all means. I used to be her man even while you were together and even when you were there, I'm pretty sure she was thinking of me."_

"_By all means, Orton, I already know. She already told me about you. You and all the other four guys."_

"_Doesn't it bother you that other men are falling for her and you're sitting there doing shit nothing about it? You don't care that she's seeing other men behind your back and you can't do shit about it?"_

"_Dude, seriously, for a player, you got whipped." John laughed. "I don't bed women like you do. I love them, then when all is gone, I leave. I don't just spend a night. I've had a ton of girlfriends but I've loved each of them all the same. Jai is just another one of them."_

"_But I'm in love with her. I'm in love with a girl, John. Someone other than myself."_

"_You fell in love with the wrong girl, Randy. You should know by now that she loves herself a whole lot more than what you can give her. She doesn't open up much, and she doesn't care what people think of her. That's a lot to love about her but you will never be enough for her."_

"_Dude, I'm whipped. Just help me on this."_

"_I can't. You got yourself played by the player, Randy. Get yourself out."_

Tut tut, Little Randy. Not all is lost. Maybe you can wake up, smell the roses and move on. This girl isn't ready to settle, and falling in love with a woman like that just isn't the kind of situation you'd want yourself to be in. Honey, the world just spins around you now. The killer has lost his touch.

"_I'm in love with you, Jai. I fucking am whether you like it or not."_

"_I've heard that line fifty times in the past month. It doesn't exactly impress me."_

"_Just give me a chance to break your spell like you did with mine."_

"_Chances are for wimps. Face it, Randy, I don't feel a thing for you. You are a friend with a lot of benefits. Now, maybe you didn't get it. But you're a three-night stand. You've exhausted your words."_

"_Give me a chance to earn it."_

"_If sex is all you want, there are a couple of hookers down the block. Macy and Madison. I can give you their numbers if that's what makes you leave right now. I have a shoot to get to." She packed her equipment tightly in a case._

_He grabbed her by the arms and kissed her hard. "If that's the last one I can give, then I'm leaving with a bang." Said he, then left._

Where did this little scene leave sweet Jai? Once again, she was left packing her things for another shoot with a face hardened without emotion and a heart that was cold as ice. He left the room and walked away. She said to herself the words she had repeated over and over again.

"_He left again."_

All they wanted was a little piece of her. They'd take it and run away as quickly as they could. She didn't dress to impress men. She dressed to convince herself that she was strong and that no fucker would hurt her again. When you ask for settling down from a man, he doesn't give it. He's bound to leave. So, she doesn't want the settling down anymore. Who cares, right?

Truth was, Jai had fallen in love a lot of times during those little flings, but guys had never stayed for her. She refused to get involved, but not isolate herself from the social world. This hardened little soldier had been left on the battlefield too many times for her to care about anything other than saving herself. When you keep trying to rebuild yours, who the fuck cares about anyone else's heart? It was all true. She loved herself more. Now, was that so wrong?

_He ran back, "I don't care what you say. I made my choice, so shut up and let me stand my ground."_

She shut up.  
Someone came back.

* * *

**You know the drill. Please read AND review. Not just read. Thank you.**

**- _veracruzortongal_**


End file.
